Hate to Love Your Bullet Proof Love
by Info Broker Kit
Summary: Kit is the daughter of the mafia's boss and her father is dangerous but really nice and protective of his daughter, he wouldn't let anything happen to her...What would happen when she meets an assassin from Chronos?
1. My Hatred For The Black Cat

**Hello! I have this story in another site and wanted to share it here also, hope you like it. Oh and quick thing in this chapter the main protagonist [Kit] is 14 because this is in the past, Train is 2 years older than her so he is 16 in here. Last of all, I do not own Black Cat in any way, but I own Kit and the plot. Enjoy~**

Kit P.O.V

I yawned as I walked back home from school, I was wearing my usual sporty clothes and my hair was tied up in his usual ponytail. As I walked I spotted a black kitty, I smiled I love black cats, I don't understand why people say they bring bad luck they are cute to me. I carefully walked over to the kitten and held out my hand trying to make the kitty understand I wasn't his enemy. The kitten slowly walk towards me then licked my hand before purring. I giggled and picked her up, she didn't seem to mind.

"You hungry little kitty?" I asked as I gently petted him. The kitty mewled happily and purred, I took that as a yes. "Ok then let me go and get you some milk." and with that I carried the kitty to the market, meanwhile I was thinking of a name to give him I couldn't keep calling him kitty. I took a good look at the him, then got an idea "Hey Kitty, what do you say if I call you Midnight?" I asked and Midnight mewled happily. I giggled and arrived at the market I bought a bottle of milk, and smiled at the lady at the counter who smiled back and gave me my change. I walked out of the market still carrying the kitty, I started to head home knowing dad won't mind me bringing the kitty.

You can probably see that I have a normal and happy life, it's true I do, everyone likes me and is my friend even at school. I have a family well it's not complete, I never met my mother but I don't mind, my dad always treated me nicely also he is the boss of the mafia. The members of the mafia are cool too, some of them are 19 and they go up to 27, they treat me like a sister all of them. the best of all is that they don't care if I'm a girl, they let me participate in every game they do when they come at my dad's place for a meeting. My dad's place is quite big so the most of the younger members of the mafia stay there after the meeting. They also help me out with my training, which is fun. My dad is a friendly man even if he is the boss of the mafia, I love him a lot and he is young so he knows how much freedom to give me. Which again is cool, my dad is 28, I know right I am lucky aren't I.

As I started to take a short cut using the park I sat on the grass under a tree and placed Midnight down I took out my lunch box from my bag and used the lid as a bowl, I poured half of the milk in the lid and smiled at Midnight.

"Here ya go Midnight." I said and then that's when Midnight looked at the bottle which was half full, "I want some milk too! I gave you half and I'm having half so that is fair!" I said at the black kitten who then had one of those cat like grins. He started to drink the milk in the bowl and I smiled. I then started to gulp down my milk from the bottle, when I finished I let put a satisfied sigh and wiped my lips. I then noticed a strange boy, He had brown spiky hair , He was wearing a black T-shirt and a grey hoddie that was open at the front, he also wore blue baggy jeans and black converses. He was laying on the branc of the tree in frontof me and by the way he was positioned he looked laid back and without a care in the world he had his eyes closed so maybe he was sleeping.

I being the curious girl I am, decided to get a closer look. Midnight finished his milk, he jumped on my shoulder and licked my cheek as if to say thank you. She then went into my messenger bag and I knew he wanted me to take him home I smiled and patted his head as is to say 'sure you can', he then snuggled in the frond pocket of my bag and started to take a nap. I took the chance to climb up the tree the boy was sleeping on, I did my best not to make any noise, I ended up on the branch next to his, I then got a better look at him and I must say he isn't bad looking. He must have felt me because he opened on eye to look up at me. He had amazing gold eyes like honey they also reminded me of a cat, yeah that's right he has cat-like eyes.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare at people while they are sleeping? " he said, his voice was deep and calm. Judging by his looks I'd say he is 15 or 16. I blinked and blushed lightly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be rude...what's your name?" I asked as he sat up and looked at me fully. He stared at me for a second taking in my appearance, then answered.

"Train...Train Heartnet." he said cooly and before I could answer a mew came out of my bag, Midnight came out yawning cutely. I giggled and took him out and held him close. "What are you doing with my cat?" he asked cooly but there was a hint of coldness in his voice. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. Midnight jumped out of my arms and went over to Train.

"Huh? Midnight?" I said as he went to Train, the brown haired male stroked the black kitten and looked at me with half lidded eyes. I knew Midnight wanted to come home with me so I just looked up at him and smiled. "I'm Kit, Kit Evans. And I fed your cat." I said with my usual confident voice. My voice was deeper than other girls but you could tell it was girl talking anyway. Train narrowed his eyes for a second and I raised an eyebrow at him. He is a strange kid. I sighed and held my hand out at Midnight who came over and purred while I petted him behind his ears. I looked up at Train and saw him fidgeting with his shirt before looking at me again. I then spoke. "Anyway's you should sleep on trees, you'll get pain on your back and there is also a chance that you could fall over and break your neck."

Train scoffed at that "I don't have a place to go so I always sleep on trees, I don't need your advise." he replied coldly. I tilted my head, he had nowhere to go? What about his parents? I decided against asking him that last question he didn't seem like the type of guy to open up easily anyway. I then got an idea, he could always come and stay at my place for a while, my dad wouldn't mind I'm sure. I smiled brightly at him, Train looked taken aback slightly, he was probably surprised I smiled at him even after he has been so rude to me.

"Then how about you come and stay at my place for a while?" I asked, Train blinked a little shocked.

"Why should I accept?" he asked cooly.

"Because you'd get food and a nice and comfy bed to sleep in..." I trailed off like that and I could see Train considering it even though he was frowning. He then sighed.

"Fine, I guess." he said and I smiled bigger, Midnight jumped on my shoulder. He took my hand pulled me to him then held me close and jumped off the tree. I blushed, I didn't expect that, not at all. He finally let go and raised an eyebrow "Are you just going to stand her with a tomato face or are we going to go?" he asked and smirked a little. I shook my blush away.

"Let's just go." I said and lead him to my house. The journey was quiet and none of us said a world apart from Midnight who from time to time mewled and purred. We finally arrived at my house, I smiled and opened the door. "I'M HOME! AND I BROUGHT A GUY AND A CAT!" I yelled, you had to yell in the house if you wanted anyone to hear you from another room, yes my home is that big. Train chuckled a little from behind me his neutral and emotionless face broke a bit, maybe he is starting to see me as a friend. My dad, Kaien Evans yelled back.

"FINE BY ME, COME AND GET YOUR SNACK IS IN THE KITCHEN!" Yup that was my dad, I turned to look at Train.

"Come I'll show you my room." I said and took his hand and ran up the stairs dragging him along. I arrived at the door of my room and opened it and let him in. Train just grunted and went in his hand in his jeans pocket. I smiled as Midnight jumped off my shoulder and went to the edge of the bed. "You stay here and don't touch anything, I'll be right back with snacks!" I said he simple nodded his eyes half lidded. I sprinted to the kitchen as fast as I could which took me about 30 seconds, I'm a fast runner and proud of it. My dad was in the kitchen making coffee, I smiled as I went over to him and hugged him. He gave me a light hearted laugh wrapping his arm around my shoulder giving me a quick squeeze. I went over to grab the snacks which were chocolate chip cookies!

"So who's the guy?" my dad asked interested, "Your boyfriend?" he joked, I scoffed at that and gave him a 'No' that's when I started to explain how I met him and how he doesn't have anywhere to stay. My dad being the cool dad he said he will let Train stay I smiled big gave my dad a quick hug "Thanks!" I said grabbed the cookies and went upstairs. When I got there Train was laying on my bed his hands behind his neck. He heard me coming so he opened one eye to look at me. I smiled and sat on the edge of the bed "I talked to my dad you are free to stay, anyways want some cookies? " I asked holding out the plate to him. He glanced down and the cookies then back up at me he nodded and took one and bit on it.

"...Thanks.." he said after a while and I smiled.

"Your welcome want more cookies?" I asked, Train finished his cookie and shook his we heard a buzz, I watched as Train took his phone out and went out on the balcony to talk. I shrugged and waited for him. He then finally came back and I smiled at him. "I'll show you your bedroom c'mon." I said and lead him to his room, though I had a bad feeling.

~Time Skip~

Train finally met my dad at dinner time and they seemed to be getting along just fine. After dinner I gave Midnight some milk and gently stroked him. It soon got late and everyone said their 'Good Nights ' and left for their room. I knew my dad was actually going to his office to finish up some work. Me and Train walked upstairs and before we separated ways to go to our rooms I kissed him on the cheek lightly, he blushed a little.

"What was the kiss for?!" he asked taken aback. So I replied...

"It was a good night kiss, if you don't want one then is ok I won't give you one anymore." I said and Train looked at me in curiously.

"You are a strange girl." he said then waved and walked off to his room "Good Night." he said and entered his room. I went to my own room with Midnight changed into my pjs and went to bed. Midnight curled up next to me he was so warm.I soon fell asleep with Midnight.

~Time Skip to 2 o'clock in the morning~

I was suddenly awaken by a loud bang, I sat up scared and Midnight seemed to have heard the bang too because he looked frightened. I got up up from the bed and wrapped a blanket around me I was only wearing grey shorts and a blank tank top so I was feeling cold. I carefully walked over to the living room which is where I thought the bang came from. When I got there my eyes widened at the scene...no...it...can't...be...

I stood still to scared and shocked to move but then I yelled "_DAD!" _ I ran over to my father and kneeled down next to him. I touched the blood coming from his chest, he as been shot by...I looked up at the figure that was hoovering above us. "...Train." I said finishing my thought from earlier, he shot my dad. I usual kind and warm blue eyes turned into stone cold as I glared at him. Train lowered his gun turned around and started to walk away. I stood up loosing my blanket but I couldn't care less about the cold now. "STOP THERE!" I yelled and Train stopped and his head turned slightly to glance at me with those cat like eyes. His face didn't show any emotion, tears streamed down my cheeks. "HOW COULD YOU?! I TRUSTED YOU! ME AND MY DAD OFFERED YOU A PLACE TO STAY! THIS IS HOW YOU SAY THANKS?! YOU JUST TOOK AWAY MY FAMILY YOU-YOU YOU BASTARD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, I couldn't help it my knees gave in and I fell on them,tears kept streaming down my face. That's when Train spoke.

"I can't careless about how you feeling. But if you really want to know why I killed him then I'll tell you. I'm an assassin from Chronos, number 13. Your dad is the mafia boss, Kaien Evans I got asked to kill him for his crimes. Of course the members of the mafia will get killed too." He said emotionlessly, number 13...Black Cat. I heard of him because of rumors at school. Wait, did he just say that...the other members too?!

"You can't do this! You already killed my dad if you kill the other members you will have killed my entire family!" I yelled out and that's when a silver handsome man appeared from behind me from the window. He was holding a red rose and looked like one of those rich and handsome guys that you see on T.V. Although he looked handsome he was creepy, he smiled at Train.

"Great work Black Cat, now let's go we are done here." the silver haired male said and walked over to Train. I watched in disbelief Train and that guy were about to go but I stopped them. How? With my amazing voice shouting at them;

" Just you wait Train! You will pay, you will pay for everything you did to me and to my family! I will never forgive you, you can go to hell for all I care! You are nothing but a unloyal, BASTARD!" I said and the silver haired male must have done something because I then felt light headed before everything went black and I passed out 


	2. The Girl With Four Weapons

**Hello! Just so you know in this chapter Kit is 21 and Train is 23. Also please comment I love hearing your advice or just your opinion of the story, it really makes me want to update faster.**

Train's P.O.V~

I was eating my burger in the cafe, Sven was sipping his coffee and Eve was reading one of her books while having a hot chocolate. Everything would seem normal to you but it wasn't, everyone in the cafe were talking about some girl with four weapons. From what I heard so far she feel hatred towards me for some reason. Tch, like I care, whatever she does she won't be able to beat me anyway. I continued to eat my burger, when I noticed that Sven was looking at me with worried eyes. I cocked up an eyebrow at him, he sighed in response then spoke.

"Train you should put this hoodie and cover your head, it will be big enough to cover you hair and your eyes, but you'll still be able to see." he said handing me a grey hoodie, I looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"So she doesn't recognize you." he said and I knew that by she he meant this girl that hated me. I sighed and took the hoodie from him, I took off my blue jacket and put the hoodie on my white tank to, I pulled up the hoodie so it covered my head and eyes but as Sven said I could see. That's when the cafe's door burst open revealing a girl. She has long brown hair that reached to her waist she wore a mid-thigh length green skirt [pic] , a black tank top and a military patterned jacket the sleeves rolled up to her elbow, and wore a pair of black combat boots that reached just below her knees, she had s slight tan and had deep blue eyes that seem to be sparkling matching her bright white smile. I must say she is attractive, but again I can't careless about girls. I looked at Sven who looked happy but nervous at the same time. Everyone greeted her, the girl greeted back her smile not vanishing. I took a gulp from my milk, that's when the girl was coming to us.

"Hey, long time no see Kit." Sven said and that's when I nearly choked on my milk. No it can't be who I think it is, that's when my cat that came on her shoulder my eyes went wide , but obviously you couldn't see it. It was her, Kit Evans. Now I know why she hates me, I'm the one who killed her dad and Creed got rid of the rest of the mafia. Back then I was really into my work for Chronos, but I regret it now I remember how her dad was welcoming and cheerful, he also gave a lot of freedom but still protected Kit, a father everyone would want to have.

"Yo, Sven, how is it going?" said Kit and her voice was deep just like when I first met her. But how did Sven know her?

" Heh not bad I guess, good to have you back in the team. As you can see there is two more who joined me, this is Eve and this is Train." he said introducing us, Kit narrowed her eyes when he said my name. Damn she is going to find out now...well actually the opposite happened.

"Cool, I'm Kit nice to meet ya'll." she said, then seated next to me and Sven, Eve nodded and started to stroke Midnight. I stared at Kit, she really did change. I decided to keep my words as minimum as possible, so that she doesn't recognize me by my voice. " So what job are we planning to do?" she asked. Sven handed her a sheet of paper taken from the job board. She read it and looked at Sven grinning "Sounds like fun." she said and gave him the sheet back. Then looked at me and Eve, "So tell me a bit about you two." she asked and placed her chin on her fist. Then Sven whispered some stuff to her which she nodded at. Probably telling her about Eve. I yawned and finished my burger. Midnight went back to Kit who stroked him lightly , I noticed her eyes grew a little sad when she was stroking her cat, there was also a hint of hatred too. Midnight in the contrary seemed to love Kit, it was like she grew on him. She seemed in deep thoughts when Midnight came over to me, he stared at me with gold cat like eyes just like my own. He started to lick my hand, I stroked him behind his ears where he liked to be petted the most. Kit looked at us a little surprised. "This is the first time Midnight approaches someone he hasn't met before so quick, and he also seems to like you. You must be a great person." she said smiling. I huffed.

"Why would a cat be able to tell someone's personality?" I asked coldly but made my voice a little lower so she won't recognize me. She looked at me with deep blue eyes that you could easily get lost into. Wait did I just think that? Whatever, I waited for her to answer.

"Actually they do, well this one does anyway." she said smiling. She was so...complicated. Just like how she was when she was 14. She might have changed physically but she probably didn't change her personality which means she is probably going to be a pain.

"...You are annoying." I said plainly and crossed my arms. Kit pouted childishly and Sven laughed while Eve grinned. I smirked slightly which was visible under my hood.

"You talk like you are better than others." she replied crossing her arms. My smirk grew.

"That's because I am." I replied confidently. And then drank some milk.

"Oh yeah? I don't think so, I can beat you anytime! How about a friendly match between me and you, let's see who is the best!" she said, I nearly spat my milk out. Did she just challenge me?! She definitely doesn't know who I am, when she was 14 she was helpless! She didn't fight against me or Creed at all! How does she expect to be able to beat me?! When she didn't get my reply she said "Or maybe you don't want to because you are a scaredy cat~" she was pulling my strings one by one teasingly.

"I dare you to say that again..." my voice was dangerously low. I glared at her underneath my hood. She grinned and new she was getting somewhere.

"S-c-a-r-e-d-y c-a-t." she repeated her grin turning into a smirk slightly. I growled, OK that was it she will regret challenging me besides she hasn't seen my gun when I killed her father so she won't find out.

" Fine, I accept. " I said and stood up she stood as well, we both heard Sven sigh so we both turned our heads to him.

"Can't you two wait until I finish my coffee?"

"NOW!" we both said at the same time we then looked at each other then back at Sven who sighed and we could both hear him mutter 'Well they are getting along' he said and stood up, Eve looked at us and matter of factually said...

"You two behave like a old married couple." , out eyes went wide when she said that and I could see a hint of red on Kit's cheeks. We said 'shut up' at the same time and she giggles. Girls, who understands them is a genius. We walked out of the cafe and headed to a deserted area where I would beat Kit easily.

~~ At the deserted place~~~

We finally arrived at the place it looked pretty empty which means that nobody will get hurt in the process. Kit jumped away and crossed her arms ready to 'fight' me. I sighed and looked over at Sven and Eve, they both gave me good luck looks, as if I need them I can easily beat this girl. I looked at Kit and took out my gun, she grinned and lifted her skirt up a little to get a gun...no wait there were two. That's when she started to shoot, she was quick. I blocked all the bullets easily with Hades then quickly shoot back. Kit dodges the first bullet but didn't know there was another one and it hit her hand which made her let go of the gun in that hand. I smirked, I knew it she is still the weak girl she was when she was 14.

" A gun or two doesn't make you stronger, you have to train and work hard." I said, that's when Kit looked up determination clear in her eyes.

"I know..." she said and picked up the gun with her wounded hand and for a second I swear that for a second it looked like her eyes were on fire. "But I can't be defeated by you, because if I am I won't be able to defeat...him." she said and clenched her guns tight blood streaming out of her hand. She started to charge at me and swigged at me with her guns. I quickly dodged and blocked the second hit, she pulled back straight after wards and tried to trip me by kicking me where my ankle was, I quickly jumped out the way. She started to shoot non-stop and I blocked all of her bullets with Hades. It was quite hard to keep up though and I felt one pass by my shoulder it left a little cut but nothing to worry about well not for me anyway. I looked up at saw Kit drop her two guns and take out two blades from her back. Wait so she has four weapons?! She started to charge at me and attacked me I blocked with Hades again pushed her back and shot a couple of times. Kit blocked all of the bullets with her swords quickly then attacked me again, I wasn't quickly enough and she was able to cut my arm. She made me trip and before I knew it a sword was pointed at my throat. I was shocked, just a second ago she wasn't able to even touch me and now I have two cuts and a sword pointed at me. I underestimated her, I guess she improved one her skills during this last few years. Kit was panting but then smiled slightly and pulled back her sword then put them back behind her back. She held out her not wounded hand to me, I took it and she pulled me up.

" I guess you aren't that bad after all. " I said and she had a proud smile on her face. " But let me ask you, who is the guy that you want to defeat?" I asked curious. I saw her face drop and cleared her throat.

" Nobody to worry about." she muttered, I was about to say something before Sven came into the scene with Eve though she was quieter than Sven was.

"Nice, I see you evolved into a beautiful and strong sweeper Kit!" he said with a proud smile and ruffled her hair, she giggled and it looked like she never heard me about mentioning this 'him' she was talking about earlier when she was fighting me. I sighed and decided to let it go. Though I was still curious, maybe I can find out when I get to know her more. "Well is getting late we should go and find a place where to camp." he said after a while everyone nodded in agreement and we headed to Sven's car. I glanced at the new member of our team, I would have never though I would ever see this girl again. I wonder how things are going to be now that she is here in the team.


End file.
